PIMP
by mjxoxo
Summary: 2 years ago Kim Crawford was fooled by a pimp and forced in to a life that no one should ever live One-shot!


**Hey soooooo… I had some spare time and I decided to write a one-shot! Make sure to read my other Kickin It stories! This story will most likely be in Kim's POV for the whole thing but I might change the POV later in the story.**

I was only 15. A crazy 15 year old. A crazy and cute 15 year old. A crazy, cute, and hormonal 15 year old. I wanted sex just like any other hormonal teen but not the lovey-dovey kind that's all mushy and gushy and romantic. I wanted no strings attached sex and if I did that with anyone in Seaford I would be known as a slut and that's the last thing I want to be known as. So what do I do? I go online and make some random guy friends on a social media game. The other ones got tired of me after a little bit of talking but one of them stayed. They listened to what I had to say. After a while we made a deal. I told him my address and he would come visit me and we could do the things I wanted most. I never thought I would end up where I am right now. 2 years later.

_Flashback_

_I snuck out of my house because it was late at night. We were meeting tonight. Me and my online friend. We were going to do the things I wanted to do. He said so himself that he would listen and I trusted him. I find him at a white van where he said he would meet me. We go to the front seats and start making out. It didn't mean anything but I saw a good look at his face. He seemed to be in his late 20s but he told me that he was 16. Weird… I thought I heard something like sniffling in the back seat. I turned my head but there was a door leading there and it was closed. Something was fishy here and everything was suspicious. He tried to kiss me again but I wouldn't let him. He started kissing my neck and had me in a strong grip that even a 2__nd__ degree black belt couldn't get out of. He started taking off my shirt and I struggled to try to get away from him but the doors were locked and there was only a button on the steering wheel to unlock them. Then reality hit me. I was being raped. By some guy I met online that I hardly even knew. I kicked him but it seemed to get him angry. He started beating me and I hurt everywhere on my body. He raped me again and then opened the door to the back of the van. He threw me in there and I blacked out. My last thoughts were I can't believe I fell for a pimp._

_End of Flashback_

Yes I, Kim Crawford was fooled by a pimp. When he threw me in the back of the van I heard gasps right before I blacked out. When I woke up there were about 5 more girls there in the back with me. If we talked he would hear us and beat us again. We had codes and hand signals which meant different things. After 2 years of doing that language with the other girls I knew a lot about them. Some were older than me and some were younger. I asked them why they didn't ever tell someone they were hooking up with about it. Then one of the girls gestured me the story.

_Flashback_

"_Why don't you ever tell anyone who you're hooking up with about what he does and tell them to call the police?" I gestured to one of the girl. The girls looked at each other and then looked at a girl I'd never noticed before in a corner. She looked beaten worse than any of the rest of us. They weren't doing any hookups tonight because the new girl (me) has to get used to her new surroundings. The girls in the corner gestured me her story. She said she had her cell phone and the police were coming. They were driving as high as the speed would go and then took a sharp turn where they finally lost the cops. The pimp was mad and beat her and raped her so many times in one night she can't even remember. I had a scared look in my eyes. It was fear and hatred. How could someone ever do this to anyone? Make them sell themselves to men like they're property. I was horrified but this was my new lifestyle and I have to learn to live by it if I want to stay alive._

_End of Flashback_

I remember the first night I did prostituting. I wish I could forget all about it but I couldn't. I never thought sex, the thing I had wanted so badly before, could turn out so badly. I was the newbie and they gave me the hardest person for the job. He was an alcoholic and if things didn't go the way he wanted them to then he wouldn't pay you. You needed $700-$850 a night if you didn't want to get beaten. Girls over 18 only needed $700 but any girl younger than 18 needed $850 by the time it was 2:00 a.m. and if you didn't have it you would get beaten if you were really low then you would get raped and beaten.

_Flashback_

_I was wearing the sluttiest and most uncovering clothes ever. Tonight was my first night on the job of my pimp and I got the hardest person for the job. The other girls had stories of him and showed me scars they had because of him. I was so scared when I walked through those doors. The smell of whiskey and other kinds of alcohol stung my nose. I kept walking and found a middle-aged drunk man on a fold out couch. I did the job after half an hour I got $900 and honestly it wasn't worth it. I would've done some karate but I was too weak and if I did I would probably get raped and beaten the crap out of me for the next month. I find the van around the corner and I give the pimp the money. None of the girls were there yet and after a few hours they were all back. The van started and we were probably going to some town in the middle of nowhere in a state we had no idea of. _

_End of Flashback_

I also remember the second time I did prostituting. The guy was also an alcoholic but when I came in he was passed out on the kitchen table. I found this my chance and took his wallet and took out $850. Then something else happened…

_Flashback_

_It was my second night and I was expecting it to be worse than my first. I walked in through the doors of the house and the smell of alcohol and cigar smoke stung my nose. I saw the guy passed out on the kitchen table and I saw his wallet. I opened it and took out $850. I was about to walk out when something grabbed a hold of my left ankle and took advantage of me. My karate instincts kicked in and I beat the living shit out of this guy and I left him unconscious on the floor. I ran out as fast as my legs could carry and as fast as I could run in the stripper heels the pimp gave us to wear. _

_End of Flashback_

Now, in the present I wish I had my hormones under control and this would've never happened. It's been 2 years since I saw my family and my friends. I missed them so much. The pimp was driving the van and other things from the past came back to me. The first time I was raped and beaten because I was short $50.

_Flashback_

_I was panicking because I was short $50. I went to the van and I gave him the money as casually as like I had the right amount. He counted and he looked at me with an evil grin. I was expecting him to take me to the front of the van and beat me or beat me and rape me but he did something different. He picked me up and I didn't even try to struggle out of his grip because I knew it wouldn't happen. He beat the crap out of me right in front of the other girls. They looked horrified. I thought he was going to stop after a while but then he started taking my clothes off and I was terrified. I couldn't do anything and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks when it was over and we had to start driving unless anyone became suspicious. _

_End of Flashback_

There were more girls here than there were 2 years ago there were 7 counting me 8. They were so young as young as 13. We taught the younger and new ones our code and they caught on pretty quickly. I found out that one of the 13 year olds was actually from Seaford. Her name was Lily. I made eye contact with her to reassure her that she could trust me and the other girls in the van. When I saw her eyes they were like chocolate and seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it even though the reason I knew those eyes so well was at the tip of my tongue. The van stopped and we got out. I started looking around and I knew this place. It was Seaford. It was Jack's street with all the big houses and the home alone teens because their rich parents were always on business trips. That's what the street was known for. Lily and I were walking towards Jack's house and it finally hit me. Those eyes were like Jack's eyes! That was his little sister Lily! She had only been with us for a few months. I did the gestures again telling her. After an hour she could go to his house. She nodded and made her way up to the house across the street. I climbed on to Jack's balcony and the balcony door was open. I quietly walked in his room and saw him hunched over on his bed with his laptop in his lap. "Jack" I say and he jumps up looking startled. He finally believes his eyes and comes over to me and gives me a big hug. I hug back with as much love as I could but he could sense something wrong. 'What's wrong Kimmy?" He says to me with curiosity and sadness in his voice. I start talking "2 years ago I was kidnapped by a pimp. I was fooled by a pimp. For the last 2 years I have been selling myself to strangers for the money I need to survive so my pimp won't kill me." He tries to keep calm but I could tell he was angry. "Can't you tell the police?" He asked in an obvious tone. I sigh "Jack are you really so naïve? If we tell anyone we get the crap beaten out of us and we get raped and much more horrible things get done to you. If the police get involved he will kill me or any of the other girls. I repeat he WILL kill." He looked horrified and angry and sad and I felt so bad for him. I had an urge to kiss him because I had developed a crush on him a little before I was kidnapped. But I didn't. I realized my hour with Jack was almost done. "Please Jack I need $850. Please can you give them to me, Please Jack.." I beg to him. He goes over to his desk and takes out the money. He hands the money to me. "Thank you Jack. I promise one day we will see each other again. I promise." My hour was going to be up in 2 minutes and I had to get back to the truck with my money. I see Lily under the balcony waiting for me with a lot of cash in her hand. I go down and she goes up. I go around the corner and I see the truck and police cars. The pimp was handcuffed and all the girls were out of the van. Lily rushes over 2 minutes later. We were finally free. Finally free from beatings and rapes and every other thing that has been done to us that we would rather forget. We go to the police station and wait for our families to come pick us up. Some girls were all the way from Maryland so they had to wait a few days until they saw their families. I felt horrible for them and we have a group hug. We had been in the police station for about 12 hours until anyone came and we all left one by one promising to keep in touch even though the way we met was a horrible way. We built friendships through our horrible journey and now we were free. Only Lily and I were left and Lily went for a cup of water. I saw my family and I started running towards them. Barefoot and a lot of skin showing I was swept up in the arms of my father. My mom was there too with my 18 year old sister, Addison and my 12 year old sister, Marlie. We all hugged each other and there were a lot of tears of happiness. I hear Lily's voice yell "Jack!" and run over to him. He picks her up and spins her around. Their parents were always working and obviously were too busy for seeing their own daughter again. My parents and siblings went in one of the offices for one police officer and they were talking. I walk over to Jack. "Hey." He says. I give him a weak smile. "God would you guys kiss each other already! The googly eyes are making me sick!" Says Lily. You have to love her attitude. We kiss and it was a gentle one and short one but I loved it anyways. I went home that night and slept in my bed for the first time in 2 years. Over the next few months everything was back to normal like before I was ever kidnapped and anything bad happened. I was doing karate, cheerleading, and hanging out with my friends. Jerry and Grace finally got together, Milton finally kissed Julie, Eddie asked out Kelsey, and as for Jack and I we were one of the happiest couples you would ever see.

**I hope you guys liked this one-shot! And as for the people who don't understand what a pimp is look it up on and review! Please review! Anyways see ya!**


End file.
